1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell assembly composed of a plurality of solar cell modules connected in series, parallel, or series-parallel matrix to obtain a desired voltage and power capacity.
2. Prior Art
A solar cell assembly ordinarily comprises a connection of a plurality of identical modules, wherein a wire must be connected between the two terminals of the last module and be returned to the first module to deliver the overall output of the plural modules. In the case of the solar cell assembly comprising four modules 21, 22, 23, and 24 shown in FIG. 2, for example, a wire 28 must be connected between the terminals 24a and 24b of the last module to deliver the overall output between the terminals 21a and 21b of the first module 21.
In the case of the conventional solar cell assembly shown in FIG. 3, comprising four modules 31, 32, 33, and 34 connected with a single input/output line 38, wires 36 and 37 must be connected between the terminal 31a of the first module 31 and a terminal of the output plug 35 and between the terminal 34a of the last module 34 and the other terminal of the output plug 35.
In both cases, wires are required to obtain the output from the connected modules. Especially when many modules are connected, the wire connection is troublesome and wire breakage may occur.